yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 5 Episode 26: Taking One For the Team
Just Doing My Job.. Tasanagi: Dashing through the base his head was low. His eyes focused on the hallways as he stealthily made his way through the engineer area. The blonde haird Cyborg parkouring and running through the area efortlessly as he continued his push forward. After no time he had made it there. 4 gaurds were in the middle of the room around the main comptuer. " Seems as though even with all the fighting going on, were able to keep all systems under lock and under control." Jet smirked at that notion as he hung from the ceiling upside down watching them. He'd drop a small thing of black dust from his pocket which trickled over the mens heads. The black dust knocked them out instantly as they breathed it in. Jet would then jump down from the roof. He pressed down on the timer on his wrist. "...15 minutes left.." he said as he crotched down to place in a code virus into the computer. " ..." His mind processed the computer program quickly. Scanning and placing in codes that completely distorted the systems entirly. Jet smirked as he punched in the last code and then a large worm breaking into an apple appeared on the monitors around the room. VWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. The black out was on. The girls now had 5 minutes to hit the cores dentonation, which then force the air-craft a whole 10 minutes before self destruction. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4un7Jedpicg Start at 30:00 minutes )). He'd turn to see 20 or more soliders storm the room all armed to the T with weapons. Jets eyes narrowed as he got down into a fighters stance pulling the blade from his side his body glowed a bright blue as both of his hands met the blade. Showing that he was now in full sync with the all of his systems. "..." He took a step forward. The soliders did as well. With a blink of an eye his body dispersed. " What... What where did he go!" A slash could be heard as one of the soliders hit the ground, then another, and another. One by one they began to drop like flies hitting the ground with 6 thuds. After the last men were cut down Jet appeared on the othe side of the room clouded with a dark shadow over his body, his right eye glowing a bright red. "Deactivating.. speed demon mode.." He said as his eye returned to its normal color, flicking the blade to the right, the blood on it would fling itself to the right. The whole room was blacked out only the flicker of the red 'systems down' alert light flashed throughout the room. Jet began to walk back to the module. Placing in other codes trying to fight the hack to actually make the black out last as long as possible. From The Shadows.. Wilson simply stood in the corridor, and began walking the halls. If there was anyone in the ship, he would rather find them himself before, anyone else had the chance to interfear. Espcially Makayle. He’s a sick fucker…Wilsons enhanced hearing would detect distant footsteps…rapid ones. “…” Wilson would activate his cloaking device, and begin purging the halls as a silent cloaked shadow. Winson then only heard noises similar to bones being shattered and sliced, and hacking noises of the flesh. Wilson grinned in excitement. Whoever this was, they obviously had no heart whatsoever. Then the lights went black. It was as dark as night, and all that was left were a few back up generator lights, but they only slightly dimmed in the darkness. Wilson would activate his night vision and simultaneous heat vision. All he could see was the fading heat signatrues of dead bodies.Readings appeared on Wilsons HUB in his mask’s free eye. “6 dead bodies and no reading on the killer? Cyborg, common sense. It’s no wonder they’re death times were inhumanly quick.” Wilson would appear at the end of the hallway, that the cyborg would appear to be preforming something on the console. Wilson uncloaked himself and pulled his riffle out for a split second, only to shoot the console infront of the cyborg, missing the back of his head by a millimeter and if he didn’t move create a gash on his cheek. The bullet would then begin to melt the console, creating a permanent darkness. “You’ve prolonged it to about an hour long lock down. Impressive bot, I didn’t think technology like that existed anymore. You’re playing the wrong side though sir….It’s all about the money and who’s paying. The morals…mean nothing.” Wilson would have riffle in hand, watching Jet. Speed Demon.. Tasanagi: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OW4zQiyA5vI))The cyborg tilted his head to the right. The bullet grazing his cheek abit as he turned around slowly to eye the assassian. He pulled the blade from his waist again it causing an instant bright glow to chime through his body as he turned aronund completely. " Dont call me a bot.." Jet said eying the man. " I am Jet Frost, and i am more than your mere cyborg. Im one of the last of my kind you know.." He took a few steps forward pointing the blade at him with his right hand. The lights flickered on and off in the room as they eyed one another. " Your going to lose." Jet said as he took a step forward again. " Your plans will fail... and you will be crushed and destoryed. This organization will not succeded. You all will crash and burn destined to rot... You have failed. Kasaihana city... will not lay down and be ass-raped by the likes of brutes like you... maybe a pretty lady instead." He said attempting to make a joke. His blonde bright hair sitting over his crystal blue eyes perfectly. Everything on Jet's face was perfect all the way down to his nose. Jet pulled his right leg up stomping the ground causing the ground to send a shock wave over to the assassian attempting to knock him off of his feet. And 5 feet into the air. If the shock wave was successful he would have taken off running, doing a full slide under the assassian as he went airbourne and pulled out his dual pistols from his side, firing them up at the assassian as he went airbounre. The slide lasted 2.1 seconds, but he fired 6 times. He'd pull his body over throwing himself into a roll and reloading his clips at the same time. Even if the assassian had managed to survive the gun fire, Jetwould have shot 2 bullets a generator next to the air-bourne assassian, once the bullets hit it would cause an explosion knocking the jump-suited assassian into the wall with a powerful crash, so powerful it would leave an imprint into the wall of the male. The Thinker Wilson would listen as the boy spoke. His voice was cold…like a machines would and should be. Wilson would simply spread his feet and hold his hands out with a casual stance only to say “Make a move Sparky…” That’s when the boy pressed his foot against the ground and seemed to create a shockwave. Slick maneuver indeed , as it did knock Wilson airborne, but not catch him off guard persay. Wilson knew the shockwave maneuver was a diversion for some form of follow up attack, to which he would be right in this case. As the bot then slid underneath him, and fired some shots from dual wielded pistols. This would have been effective if Wilsons armor wasn’t bullet proof up the assault riffle standard degree. The bullets would simply richochet off of the nymh metal armor, and retract along the room making loud clinging nosies. The bullets did however hit said generator and, cuase Wilson to be sent flying into the wall or so would be thought. Wilson would go flying but boost his thrusters in the middle of being sent away by the force, and front flip to regain his momentum. The armor he was wearing was heavily fire resistant, and it would take more than a simple spark explosion to penetrate it. Wilson would recover 1 ½ a second before impact, and still have that half of a second left to draw his riffle from his back, and shoot at the bot, with the Assualt mode, which fired like a hyped up assault riffle. Wilson would click the button on the side of the guns handle and switch the ammo to force bullets, and shoot at least 30 bullets in rapid sucssesion at the bot with his right hand. His enhanced muscles allowed the rocoil from the gun to be nothing but a tingle to Wilson. Whilst firing, Wilson would use his left hand to lay down to explosives on said wall, he almost crashed into. If the bot deflected the bullets they would only shatter and cuase mini forceful boom concussions that would vibrate and bounce his body between the walls of the hallway. If he dodged them this effect could be avoided, but then there is still the matter that the bullets on impact are still going to emit a powerful force, enough to dent in the walls of the hallweay, especially with the amount fired. After firing and laying the fire down, Wilson would then throw 9 exploding shuriken at the boy weather with his free left hand even if he’d deflected said bullets or dodged them. If he had dodged or deflected the bullets the shuriken would surely follow, and they have enough force to level an suv in flames alone. Once the shuriken left his hand however, Wilson would then draw his katana and keep his riffle in hand, taking on a defensive stance at the moment. The End.. Tasanagi Whisper: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxGpqX-oaTk))Jet watched the male, his eyes turning into a bright green as he locked onto the male. Analyzing him carefully. To Jet, with his enhanced speed he'd be able to see every attack coming his way. Jet can perform complex visual scans on his environment or creatures around him and determine their intimate properties or detect their presence. He can also diagnose the condition of what they observe and find inconsistencies or errors. Not to mention his exetremly high intellegence, This ability enables Jet to be capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. Jet is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games.Over the years Jet has grown to be highly analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves with ease just by observing. As his eyes scanned the male in his eyes his movements almost seemed like they were in slow motion. It was a system installed in his fighting style known as 'Quick Time Move' This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. As he began to fire at Jet he'd simply stay still. But to Jet himself he had easily walked between the bullets as they slowly passed by his body. Ducking, and taking steps to the right, left, but to someone like wilson it would seem like the male had moved in a simple blur. After the bullet fire had been dodged, Jet noticed the shurikens being thrown his way. He leaped forward but the impact itself blasted him forward causing his body to twist turn and flip as he flew over to wilson. Using the exlplosion to his advantage he would have landed on the right of wilson only 2 feet from him, where he would then activate his speed demon mode simply 2 seconds after he had landed. Channling his in-human like strength he began to send powerful sword slashes at the male as he pulled his body up to do it. His arms moving in in-human slashes his arms moving at high and blurrying speeds. Using his powerful blade, A high-frequency blade is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users are also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. They can also be superheated from friction to be hot enough to sear anything that it comes into contact with. They are also extremely durable, Jet Frot being able to parry a chainsaw with no visible damage to the sword, They also appear to have some quality that allows them to cut things that are longer than their length, as shown when Jet was first taught to use the weapon and cut a Maru Jietai assualt tank back when the Kagemaru Clan let them run rampt, basiccly cutting it in half lengthwise. With Jet's inhuman strength this assualt would not be nice, He has an incredible ability to defy weight limitations. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of any weight. But Jet's Pound limit would more so be 800lbs at this moment as of now. Seeing that wilson only weighted 230lbs, if this assulat hit he'd surely be turned into salamey meat, but if his armour DID withstand it, it'd be sliced up incredibly and where ever a slice was a made a powerful gaping gash followed spewing blood from said wound. After the first 3 seconds he would have slashed out over 25 times. And for every other 3 seconds thats another 25. Plot Twist Wilson was a human being with the finest tech, and his opponent happened to be an advanced mech with what would seem like godly movements. This was however nothing new of the sort to Wilson. He wa sues to being completely outmatched by his adversaires. Wilson himself was a master at Combat Perception, which allows him to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. Wilson was also a master tactician and had already set the playing field in his favor. His HUB masked bleeped as the bots movements were no less than he expected them. He’d sliped between every bullet before it even had time to activate their effects. The shuriken exploded, but they only propelled Jet to his direction, and since Wilson had already taken a densive stance, it would indeed aid him but not by much as he was far outmatched. The HUB like computer in his mask would aid in the reading of the bots movements, but what really gave him the edge was his Tatical Analysis which makes him capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves..Wilson knew jets plan of attack was a frontal one which only aided in his plan. Wilson was no ordinary human and it should be noted, for his tatic was flawless: the very first move was the bots landing, which Wilson was prepared for. In his defensive stance the first thing sliced would’ve been the blade it’self which was only made of titanium. In the time frame anointed that would be a quarter of a second. In this time however in his defensive stance, Wilson angled the blade, at the opposite trajectory of the bots slash which was indicated by his starting movement towards him. With these calculations the piece of blade cut off would be hurled into the exploding shuriken Wilson had placed on the wall behind him, and at the speed it was done by the bot this would take another quarter of a second. Wilson himself while not as fast, would risk taking, 2 slices to his mid secontion, but thanks to the armor, it did managed to create light gashes In his skin ONLY due to the armor. After the second slash however Wilson was able to sucsessfully duck due to his reading of the movements, perception of the battle style, and the HUB readings of his mask allowed him to duck to the right and throw one more exploding shuriken behind the bots foot. At this time the explosion from the two shuriken Wilson had palced behind him would take palce and since the bot failed to notice or do anything about them, the force would push him back 20 feet with it’s combined might. However due to the bots overall speed it would send him back in the direction of the force exploding bullets, which since he’d dodged so fast, they would only just now begin to implode, cuasing the bot to be sent into a raging seizure of forceful explosions, whichwas still around 30 bullets meaning 30 concussive forces at once, which would only last for a mniute. Which was all that was nessecary. If the bot fell for the trap (which is highly likely at this point) the shuriken would’ve cought the edge of his clothes that Wilson threw when the explosion was just about to start. It would then detonate once the bot had taken the rapid concussive force of the bullets and cuase the bot to soar thorugh the ground in a firey and damaging explosion. This much accumulated force would surely burn the clothes off of said bot and even cuase massive damage to certain areas namely the external attachements on said bot. Once it ended Wilson would rise and stand again, ignoring the blood from the light wounds and activate his hoverboots. “don’t be so hastey…you let a human out think you cyborg.” Wilson would then begin to fly away down the corridors of the hallway, placing set C4 traps along the way. He palced 10 in total, and attached kept one on the edge of his sword, the only one he had left at this point. He’d continue to fly around waiting for the cyborg to make his move however note he would be at least 1 mile away by this time as of now.. Diversion Complete. Tasanagi: Jet's body was blown all to hell his body being sent into 4 sections of the building before he fell out of the air-craft itself. Keyome who was still battling the Jets outside he turned to the right to see the cyborg falling from the sky. " No!" He said uppercutting a Jet knocking it into the air before it soon exploded. Keyome tucked his wings and took off to grab the Cyborg before it hit the ground. He caught it landed on the ground right wing first to soften the blow for the already destoryed Cyborg. " Jet! Can you hear me Jet!" He said shaking the bot, it looked like a ruined terminator bot. " I-I-I-I-I-I-I... Com-Com-Com-Complete-d-d-d my-my-my-my-my m-m-m-missi-znnnnn......." THe bot shut down, dying in keyomes arms. He sighed standing to his feet and looked up at the air craft. " Its up to you girls now.." He said eying it. "... I hope.. it isnt too late.." He said taking off back into the air. Category:ARK 5